


Soul Eyes

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes Derek's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangsandsarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fangsandsarcasm).



> Drabble for a roleplay partner

“Can I just…gaze into your eyes for a little while?” Stiles asked after he’d been staring expectantly at Derek’s face for a good five minutes. Derek was watching in his peripheral vision, waiting for Stiles to make the first move and getting enjoyment out of Stiles’ squirming for attention.

A half-smirk pulled at Derek’s lips before he glanced to Stiles and then back to the movie they were supposedly watching. The smirk broadened when Stiles made a noise of frustration in his throat. Derek shifted his weight and snaked an arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“You said you wanted to watch this movie,” Derek pointed out.

“I know, but—”

“You wanted to watch it so bad that you made me turn off the game.”

“Well, this _is_ my TV—”

Stiles’ mouth clamped shut when Derek tilted his head and narrowed a sidelong look at him. His eyes then widened and he put his hands up to catch Derek’s weight as Derek quickly flipped and laid him out on the couch. A grin twitched on Derek’s face as he loomed over a suddenly breathless Stiles.

“This close enough?” Derek asked, amused. He then lowered himself on his hands and hovered his face within inches of Stiles’ nose. “Or is this better, hmm?”

Stiles swallowed thickly and brought a cautious hand up to cup Derek’s scruffy face. “Maybe if your eyes weren’t red?” he tried feebly.

Chuckling, Derek blinked and let his eyes slip back from the burning bright color to a duller green. Stiles’ lips parted and he looked enthralled as he nuzzled Derek’s cheek with his thumb.

“Now, maybe if you got naked?”

Derek snorted softly and smiled until slight dimples creased his cheeks and his eyelids crinkled. “I’m not getting naked, Stiles,” he said with a slow shake of his head, but his gaze never wavered.

“Worth a shot,” Stiles said with a slight shrug. “I mean, I feel kind of naked with the way you stare into my soul.”

That got another smirk out of Derek. “You always hang your whole heart and soul out on your sleeve,” he said pointedly as he let some of his weight down onto Stiles. “And they're not hard on the eyes either.”

Stiles raised his brow. “Are you hitting on me or my personality?”

“Both,” Derek said after a moment’s pause.

“Well, it’s working…” Stiles mumbled before stretching up his head. Derek met his lips halfway.


End file.
